The Lost Miracle
by Keiko Amano
Summary: Time has stopped for Apollo ever since Clay was found to be dead. Apollo has lost everything, especially his trust towards anyone including himself ever since that accident in Cosmos Space Center. For him, Clay was a miracle and God cruelly took that away from him. No, miracle doesn't exist, Apollo refused to believe it anymore. Even when Clay was found to might be alive.


**Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Keiko Amano and this is my first ever Ace Attorney fanfiction.**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

The Phantom's groan echoed throughout the spacious courtroom. He was shouting like he was crazy—even _crazier_ than before.

The courtroom became such an uproar. Apollo was sure nothing that the Phantom was mumbling could even be heard by anyone even though he was practically shouting.

"This is it," Apollo mumbled, "It's all done. Finished. Case closed." He convinced himself.

He didn't know whether Phoenix or Athena actually heard him. Maybe Athena did, because she looked up to him and patted his back hardly then smiled at him, _"Don't worry, everything is going to be just fine,"_ she gestured.

Apollo could hear Phoenix sighed—he looked relieved and tired at the same time, even more than ever. Apollo stared at the blue-suited man standing next to him. Phoenix Wright, he was a legend. ' _The bluffing attorney',_ that was his title among the law enforcers. This guy next to Apollo was all the reasons he became like he was now. Despite all the troubles— _much_ trouble—Phoenix actually caused him during his first years, it's a matter of fact that Phoenix was the one who took him in when he had no one else.

And up until now, Apollo couldn't say the word 'thank you' to him. It's not like he didn't want to, it's just he didn't know when. And _how._

Apollo turned back to Phantom who had already been lying on the ground, laughing. He was laughing like he'd lost it all—maybe he really _did_ lose everything, that's why he's _Phantom: The crazy guy without identity_.

The Judge pounded his gavel few times, "Order! Order!" He shouted. And then everyone stopped talking, including Phantom.

Phoenix was standing tall and proud. His chest stuck out, he was breathing hardly with a vague smile. Athena grinned as she glued her eyes to Simon as if they were doing telepathies. She was giving off the aura saying _"We won this thing"._

 _Won_ , well, yeah. Maybe technically they did win this case, but not to Apollo. He chuckled to hide his scar. _I didn't win. I lost._

Not too long, the silence broke due to the sound of _The Steel Samurai_ opening theme coming from no one else but Phoenix. All eyes were directed at him as he scratched his pointy hair while laughing awkwardly. "Excuse me," he said. He took out his phone and stared at it for a long time—so long that the Judge stared at him concernedly.

"Something wrong, Mr. Wright?" The judge asked.

"It's a call from the local police," Phoenix looked at both Edgeworth and the judge consecutively as if he was asking for permission. Edgeworth nodded and the judge was just watching—didn't know what's happening, like always.

Phoenix answered the phone and put it on the speaker, _"Mr. Wright, I'm from the local police, sir."_ The voice from the other side of the phone said _"I would like to report that the victim of this case has been taken to the hospital."_

Apollo was sure Athena was trying her best not to shout her heart out. Bullets of sweats were showering from her forehead as her face started to lose its color. She was practically putting—and pressing—both of her hands on her mouth, preventing the scream from escaping those thin lips of hers. Her eyes were wide open as he stared at Phoenix without even remembered blinking.

"Do you mean Metis Cykes?" Phoenix asked "Or Clay Terran?"

It struck Apollo that there were actually _two_ victims of this case. Apollo gulped, trying to wet his dry throat and at the same time trying to swallow all his hopes all together.

 _But… If only…_

The police didn't immediately answer. It could be heard that he was talking to another person—seemed to be asking the identity of the so called victim.

 _"Clay Terran,"_ the police finally answered. Apollo froze and it all went blank for him. He couldn't decide whether he should jump and shout happily or cry until he couldn't cry anymore. _"He was brought to the hospital and he is still in a coma."_

Athena threw her sincerest smile to Apollo—she knew exactly there's no way someone who were killed 7 years ago would suddenly found alive. Phoenix started to fidget and sweat, he didn't look as calm anymore. And Apollo, he was still there, but his soul wondered off somewhere. He was staring blankly, trying to figure out that maybe this was actually a hallucination. Or even a dream.

 _But tell me, if it's a dream… Is it a dream or a nightmare?_ He thought

Clay was alive and that's great news for Apollo. But he was still fighting between life and death. It relieved him that maybe one day Clay could open his eyes and smiled at him like he used to.

Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe this is just a far-fetched imagination of Apollo's whom lost his mind at the same time he lost Clay. He didn't believe in miracles, because it's all vain.

Miracles were vain. Because to him, Clay was his miracle. And now, he lost it.

No, there's no such thing as miracles. He refused to believe it.

* * *

Apollo walked out of the courtroom half running—he looked pale, so did Athena. "That was a close one," Athena said. Apollo threw himself into the hard red sofa on the defendant's lobby. The sofa was so hard, it made him thought why would Phoenix actually doze off in this sofa few times before.

He shook his head to stop himself from thinking about useless stuff like that. He started to look up and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't hear himself thinking of anything right now, it was like he was not there _again_. Athena followed and sat next to him as she gave him a hard pat on the back as usual. "But you did a great job!" she cheered.

Apollo decided to stay silent—not interested in responding. He started to reread all of the case files on his hands all over again.

A young Astronaut was killed inside of a model rocket. The crime scene had limited access and it seemed that the only one who had completely full access of the crime scene was his chief.

Apollo tried to convince himself that his client wasn't the killer. Yeah, _maybe_ he wasn't the killer. He didn't look guilty—or maybe that's what he thought back then before he actually blamed Athena of killing Clay. But if the defendant didn't kill the victim, who did?

This case sounded so familiar. Too familiar—maybe this was actually planned. Apollo was hoping that someone would actually take the part of Phantom and Apollo could just blame it to that cold-blooded killer.

In this case, there were only 3 people involved; the victim, the defendant, and the one and only witness. One of the 2 guys—who were still alive—had to be the killer, and he started to doubt his own client.

Ever since Clay's death, Apollo _still_ had trust issues. He had hard time trusting his clients, the detectives of the cases—especially this case—and even everyone in the Wright Anything Agency, including himself.

"Polly!" Trucy greeted both Apollo and Athena when they arrived at Wright Anything Agency. Unconsciously Apollo frowned at her, he started to clench his fists and looked down—he wanted to shout so badly. "Hey, hey. Wanna see magic tricks?" Trucy looked deeply at Apollo.

He was shaking, who knows what had taken over him. He was trying his best to hide it, but he knew Trucy too well that he started to think it was all useless.

"Sure," Athena agreed. She turned to Apollo "Of course, you're coming with us, right?" she asked. _Of course not,_ he replied but somehow those words didn't come out of his mouth. Instead he turned his back and put—or to be exact, slammed—all of the case files to the nearest table and walked towards the door. "Apollo!" The sudden change of behavior shocked Athena. Out of reflex, she chase and grabbed Apollo's hand "Where are you going?" She tightened her grip and tried to look at his eyes, but he avoided it.

"Hospital,"

One word was enough. Athena knew exactly where and why he would go to the hospital. She understood more than anyone, because she was always next to him ever since that accident.

She decided to stand still and let go of her grip. She nodded, "Have a save trip," she said. "Be back soon, because we need to investigate for the trial tomorrow."

 _Define soon,_ Apollo thought.

Clay Terran, a guy who was also killed in a space center 2 years ago. To be exact, it was December 2027—Apollo's worst December. Clay was everything for Apollo. He still is. Clay is his best friend; his source of happiness and energy and he was all the reasons he could pass his bar exam. All because of his support as a best friend, and also because he was always there, next to him. Especially when Apollo needed it.

Once again, he was his miracle. Back before he still believe miracle existed.

Both Clay and Apollo never failed to spend time together; talking, laughing, stargazing while dreaming, even crying and shouting "WE'RE FINE!" together.

No more words could express how important Clay was for Apollo. And look what God did to Clay? Now God was giving Clay a major test; He's now struggling between life and death and if he failed the test, he'd sleep _forever._

And even without his death, Apollo couldn't even say his chord of steel anymore. Could you even imagine how he'd be if Clay was actually dead?

* * *

Apollo was sure 2 people were talking inside the hospital room. He froze behind the door, closing his eyes and imagining _what if Clay already wakes up?_ Apollo bit his lips and gulped.

He shook his head and decided to open the door.

"Apollo," Apollo blinked twice. Both Phoenix and Pearl who was in there turned their heads towards the door and they smiled at Apollo.

 _Once again, I got my hopes up_ , Apollo thought.

When Apollo entered the room and closed the door behind him, Phoenix had sat up and left the chair next to Clay's bed open for Apollo. "I heard about today's trial," he said "Great job."

"Thank you," Apollo whispered. His voice was too small, and it trembled. He shook his head and looked at Phoenix in the eyes. Apollo smiled weakly and nodded. He remembered it well how he almost lost the trial back then, all because he lost his trust for his own client. It scared him think what Phoenix would do if he heard him losing trust for his clients. Maybe Phoenix would lecture him for 2 days and 1 night before finally kicking him out of the office for eternity.

Phoenix smiled again at Apollo—it actually made Apollo wonder what might actually make Phoenix so happy today— He patted Apollo's back even harder than Athena ever did and he left the room, leaving both Apollo and Pearl dumbfounded along Clay who was lying in the bed, not moving an inch—he didn't look even slightly alive.

Apollo stared at Clay whose body was all wrapped up with bandages and IV pipes around his hands. The dew in his oxygen mask was an unliving proof that Clay was still breathing. Clay's body was skinnier than the last time Apollo met him. Those lips of his that used to smile to Apollo every single time looked dry and pale.

This room was nothing but a box of sadness. It was spacious enough but it felt empty. The sounds of clock ticking and the heartbeat detector seemed to try their best to match each other, but they couldn't. It seemed that Apollo was crazier than he thought he was. Maybe sane people would hear those 2 sounds' tempos were completely the opposite.

Clock ticking indicated how time was still moving, and it'd never stop until the end of the world. But for Apollo it was different. Ever since Clay disappeared from his life, time had stopped for him. And maybe soon it would stop forever along with Clay's real death.

"Today," Apollo started to open his mouth, not even minding Pearl was there "In court I was dealing with a case." Apollo took a deep breath and sighed heavily "The victim reminds me a lot of you. He was also killed in a space center, in a model rocket to be exact. He had loved the rocket ever since he was still small and he died in it," Apollo laughed sourly, he looked up, preventing tears falling from his eyes "Ironic, isn't it?"

"…"

"Yeah, it saddens me too…" Apollo answered what he thought Clay might say if he was here.

Pearl was definitely starting to think Apollo was crazy—maybe she already did back before all of this monologue of his.

"You know…" Apollo continued the story "The defendant was his chief and if he didn't kill him… There is one other possibility." Apollo tried to touch Clay's stiff and cold body. "And it's his best friend." Apollo closed his eyes, smiling but tears finally managed to escape those brown eyes of his. "Think about it. If he was the killer… is it even possible? Killing his own best friend is like…" Hearing Apollo talking to himself out loud, she started to bite her thumbnail—Pearl's usual nervous gesture. Apollo could feel his bracelet tightened but he didn't care "For me, it's like, killing myself. Right here, right now, I don't even feel alive. I'm dead when you're not here next to me."

Apollo felt Pearl's small hand started to find itself around Apollo's hand. Her hand held his tightly, like it wouldn't let go anytime soon.

Her hands were small yet so warm. Its warmness crept into his own body, "I'm Apollo Justice," he tried to say "And I can't even say those words again… Probably never again. Not without you next to me."

Apollo tried to let go of Pearl's grip as he walked out of the room, leaving Pearl alone—she's not alone, she's with Clay. At least, that's what he wanted to think.

* * *

Yesterday was a blur when he woke up with swollen eyes. He didn't even remember to investigate anymore. When he left the hospital, he couldn't even think anymore. It's like _then_ _again_ he let the devil separate both of his body and his soul.

Apollo turned his head, seeing Athena next to him.

He knew exactly that Athena went to investigate herself—with Trucy actually—yesterday.

He knew exactly that Athena didn't sleep for even a blink last night because she was discussing the case with Phoenix who seemed to still have a jetlag.

He knew exactly that everyone tried their best for this case. _Everyone_ —but excluding himself.

"If you look at this footage, we can conclude that…" Athena's voice was loud and clear. She was sure that she got this. But even now when Apollo was standing next to her, he couldn't hear her.

Apollo had always been like this ever since Clay's " _death"_ —dazed, moody and _crazy_. It was always him that was pushed, helped and supported. But never once he ever repaid them. All he did was saying "Thank you,"—but an insincere one.

Everyone was always next to him and supporting him.

They're there to pat his back.

Or even to hold his hand.

 _So why am I acting like this all the time? If I'm searching for a miracle, the thing I've been looking for was always there. And it was friends. Family._

Apollo slammed his hands on the table. It was so hard, everyone stayed silent. Apollo smiled, "I need to move on," he whispered.

"OBJECTION!"

* * *

"I knew it! That fake so-called best friend was the killer after all!" Athena shouted when they exited the courtroom, finally winning the case. "You were so cool, Apollo!" Athena said with her eyes gleaming while looking deeply at Apollo as she grinned widely—ready to tear up her own face.

Apollo smiled back at her. He gave her his fist, "Thank you for backing me up," Athena bumped his fist with hers. Her smiled became wider and wider as she literally skipped while walking back to the office

"Welcome back!" Both Pearl and Trucy greeted in union

Phoenix turned his head towards the door, putting all the files he was reading. He looked at Apollo for quite a while and smiled "Congratulation, you won the case," he said. "And you finally believed in your client. That's great." Apollo gasped. _Of course he knew,_ he thought. Apollo should've known how it was pointless to hide anything from the Phoenix Wright.

Apollo looked around and smiled—his smile was so wide, his cheeks started to hurt—as he bowed down "Thank you for everything you've done to me up until now, everyone!" he shouted

Everyone laughed as if he just done something weirder than Trucy's magic panties. Yeah, maybe it was weird and he'd probably regret it when he came home, but he definitely wanted to do this. For them who had always been there for him.

If Clay wasn't here, he'd probably be okay

If Clay wasn't here, he'd still live deep inside of him

If Clay wasn't here, he'd still have his friends. His _family_.

"I'm Apollo Justice," he smiled "And I'm fine," He said weakly. "I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!" He shouted.

Tears started to fill his eyes. His sight faded as tears finally escaped from his brown eyes. _Am I really fine with this?_

"Are you really fine with this?" He turned his head towards the source of the sound that innocently spoke out Apollo's thought. "Are you really _fine_ , Apollo? Can you finally say those words without me?" He looked at the man leaning towards the door with his hands crossed like it was normal for him to be there "It hurts my pride to think you'd be fine without me, you see… But," he started to walk closer. His steps were clumsy as if he wasn't be able to use his legs for 2 long years "I'm glad you're still be able to stand still,"

Apollo laughed, but he's still crying—even louder. "Yeah, unlike you who couldn't even stand without holding on to something, and walking without stumbling," Apollo ran towards him as he hugged the man whom like a miracle to him. He was always so sly, always appeared at his worst situation. "But you can lean to me, anytime."

He laughed, "That supposed to be my line knowing how you were these past 2 years."

Apollo couldn't deny how much he loved this man he's hugging right now, "Welcome back, Clay."

Apollo was sure Clay cried too in his embrace.

* * *

 **Actually this story was something I wrote to be joined in a fanfiction competition in January but it lost horribly *cries* so I decided to translate it into English and post it here anyway because I thought it wasn't a bad story to begin with. And, I don't know much about Ace Attorney fandom but I'll try my best to jump into this fandom and start to write more Ace Attorney fanfiction.**

 **Please get along with me!**

 **And feel free to review!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Keiko Amano**


End file.
